


Gentle Giantess

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Imagines - Lesbian [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Alisa loves Beth... she really does.





	Gentle Giantess

The mocking of Beth had gone on long enough that Alisa had risen and left the room, choosing to walk away rather than try to argue, she didn’t care what they thought, she liked Beth... she liked her a lot, possibly even loved her. 

“You okay?”

The voice came from behind her, gentle and warm. Beth. 

“Yeah... just don’t really get those girls...”

Alisa half-smiles and half-shrugs, her voice remaining surprisingly light. 

“What the hell is so wrong about being strong? Seems pretty hot to me.”

Beth had smirked, moving to lead the girl away, hiding them in a secret room before stripping away the girl’s underwear, making use of the short skirt she always wore when not in the ring, moving to lift the girl into her arms, pushing her back against the wall, holding her there with only the girl’s legs around her waist and arms around her neck, moving to kiss Alisa fiercely, running a hand down the girl’s inner thigh, soon pushing into her, enjoying the clear moan as Alisa bucked to her touch, taking plenty of pleasure from each thrust and twist, Beth soon bringing the girl to a climax.


End file.
